Fangirling and Other Ebarrassing Antics
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Squarewave actually meets Sawtooth for the first time and makes a fool of himself.


Squarewave let out a quiet sound of static that sounded kind of like a sigh. His first day being online and having the metaphorical crap kicked out of him sucked. Of course he couldn't win against an older and more experienced rapper. What his creator lacks in politeness, he makes up with style, rhythm as well as swag. The little robot thought that Dirk Strider was the best rapper in the world.

And the human let the robot believe it, liking the sense of awe that he got from Squarewave. It really helped out his ego from when it was busted after creating the other robot. Dirk smirked at the thought of Sawtooth. That bastard was too good to live in a house only battling people online for the heck of it. Dirk held a sense of pride for the rapper-bot. And why wouldn't he? Dirk was basically his parent. This wasn't implying that he wasn't proud over the other robots; that is definitely not the case. Dirk is proud of all of his creations for one thing or another. They all had different skills.

Squarewave was never put down by his inability to beat Dirk. On the contrary, it made him more motivated to win. He surfed the internet and listened to different songs trying to improve his own rapping technique, which was what he was doing when _he_ showed up.

That one robot that he saw on the internet time and time again. Squarewave just stared as the tall robot went right up to Dirk and stood there as if he was waiting for something. He watched as Dirk sighed and let his head hit his desk with a soft 'thump.' He surely couldn't be hesitant to verse off against this guy, could he?

After all, Dirk was the best rapper of all time!

Or so he thought until he watched (and secretly recorded) their battle. Squarewave was blown away. The two versed off and seemed evenly matched, but Dirk slipped up. Sawtooth took the advantage and blew him to pieces. Figuratively of course. And now the atmosphere seemed like it just dissolved from the tense state it was in to a relaxed and calm state.

"HOLY CRAP MAN!"

Squarewave inwardly winced at the amount of static in his voice, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Sawtooth was here. In the same house. And he witnessed his rapping, _in real life, _"DUDE THAT WAS SO LEGIT MAN!" The little robot stared in awe at his elder and bounced minimally on his toes, his excitement making itself known for all to see. He knew he didn't look cool at the moment but he couldn't care less, _Sawtooth was here in person._

The taller robot openly stared at the obviously thrilled robot and turned to look at Dirk, tilting his head in a silent question.

Dirk watched amusedly, "Sawtooth meet Squarewave. Square this is Sawtooth." He crossed his arms and let a smirk rest on his face. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from the robot, but he had to admit that it was quite humorous.

Sawtooth nodded and looked back down at the little robot. He knelt down so they were the same height and placed his hand on Squarewave's head, "Sup little dude?"

Squarewave's optics lit up and he stopped bouncing, opting to gesture wildly instead, "Man! You were like, insanely awesome! I didn't even know that anyone could beat Dirk! But then BAM! Here you are and then THAT HAPPENED, and you were like," The little bot felt the need to lower his voice box for this part, "_You're going down_, and he was like, _Naw man not today,_ and you **didn't back down!** And then-" The excited robot was about to continue when Sawtooth made an interesting sound.

He was laughing.

At this realization, Squarewave chose to stop 'fan-girling,' and if he could blush he was sure he would have the brightest face. That was so uncool of him. At the older robot's continuing laughter, Squarewave shrank into himself and averted his eyes to the ground. He really should have held in his freak out until Sawtooth had left.

"You're adorable you know that lil' bot?"

Squarewave's eyes shot up and stared at Sawtooth, "What?"

The older robot patted his head a few times before standing up, "Peeps are usually pissed at me for being this good. And you're reacting completely opposite." He took his hat off and placed it on the smaller robot, twisting it backwards so Squarewave would be able to see, "Keep chill lil' bot."

At Squarewave's newly brightened optics the elder straightened up and nodded at the human. Maybe staying a few days and getting to know his new little brother would be fun. That and the older robot did like being 'fan-girled' over.


End file.
